Mental
Insert - "What is wrong with your characters?" "Morality" Reference to Honest Moments and Preferences#Orientation Personality Types What is their problem? Ally - The lurking insecurity that she will never be enough and that eventually everyone will hate her. Ivy - Internalized self-hate and pity. Quentin - To some degree, he is always angry. He is terrified of himself. He is worried that one day, he won't just break old toys anymore, or snow globes, or himself. It will be someone else. Maude - Occasional exsistential crisises and the belief that time is running out and she's wasting all of it and she will never do everything she wants to do in her short time on this planet. Lavinia - She has a difficult time empathisizing, which she hates. She projects that hate onto the world. She is also over-bearing (See Emory) Emerald - The belief that she doesn't deserve certain things (love), in contrast to the belief that she is worthy more than others in regards to other things (respect, power, wealth) Ivan - Criminal and kidnapper. Jus' sayin'. Iris - Paranoia Morality mo·ral·i·ty noun \mə-ˈra-lə-tē, mȯ-\ : beliefs about what is right behavior and what is wrong behavior : the degree to which something is right and good : the moral goodness or badness of something "Webster Dictionary Defines!? UGH." - Don't Trust the B---- From Apartment 23, Chloe I know. But how else the crap am I gonna figure this out? A clear definition that we can all agree on and a lot of tables! Okay, this is on the verge of giving ME a mini existential crisis. C'est la vie. Character Alignment Scenarios What would your characters look like if they were to experience a breakdown? What would be the most likely cause? Ally: There are options with Ally. Losing all sense of self-worth would be a slow process, but it isn't an unlikely one. She would be almost mute, blank out/stare off into space often, and slowly stop functioning. If her mother made a reappearance in her life and decided she wanted to raise her after all, Ally would also break down. Into a murderous mess. Then into a sobbing one. Quentin dying would not /break/ her, but it would make her extremely sad for a time (which she wouldn't talk about). Ivy: It's bound to happen. Feeling disconnected from people for so long... This would be a slow process, and she would become more reclusive, but do her best to be sunny when with people. Might result in Self-harm, starving, suicide. (I'm sorry if that comes off as a laundry list, or a 'Side-effects may include:' It's hard for me to describe this if it isn't in a clinical way.) If someone close to her was to die, she would be a kicking, screaming, crying mess. Quentin: I think he has a rather big insecurity surrounding manliness. On more than one occasion, he's been called a pansy, described as effeminate. He hates that. It wouldn't trigger a breakdown, per sey, but it may lead to self-harm which is pretty extreme of itself. That is the most likely scenario. If his mother disowned him, which would completely shatter his self worth and desire to please, he would result in becoming a drinking, fighting, sleazy monster. Maude: I'm not really sure. Slowly becoming a malicious person, and hurting others, without fully realizing it up until a point, would result in some serious existential crises and self-hate. Like, beating Orion was really her temper and terror acting. On reflection, she absolutely despised herself for it. She might become really religious? Behavior When Drunk Lavinia - She can hold her alcohol! She would try not to show any behavioral effects for worry that would make her appear weak, until she's stumbling out of her barstool, drooling and disoriented, and has absolutely no control anymore. Emerald - She doesn't like alcohol - tastes like piss water. But, if for whatever reason she did become drunk, she would be jumping around everywhere. Excitable, overly-happy, loud, the kind of person she would normally hate, but find entertaining. Ivan - He's responsible. No drinky drink for him! If he was, though, he'd be extremely clumsy and awkward. Iris - If for whatever reason she's drinking, she's probably already crying. She'd be very paranoid as well. This scale goes from Buzzed, Tipsy, Drunk, and then, for lack of better word, Wasted. I'm sorry, I can't do better. Ally likes anything new and exciting, and wouldn't want to be a joykill. I can see her, a week after her 17th birthday, trying it once, and having one drink too many. Her, tipsy, would likely be extremely giddy and animated. As she coddles another drink, she's laughing at everything. "Just, one more!" Crying - typical woe-is-me attitude. Trying to drown away her sorrows with another beer, and she's trying to throw a punch, despite the fact she can hardly walk. Basically, a maniac. Ivy - I don't really want to imagine her drinking. But, as she gets older, it's not unlikely. I think it would work as a confidence booster. She'd become openly sentimental, hugging anyone who gets close enough, and start tossing out compliments. Then flirty. Then childlike and tired. Very, very fragile. He might pick fights to prove his dominance and self-worth, or he might just sit in the corner of the bar, stony faced, silently crying. Category:More Information Than You Asked For Category:You're So Lazy Category:DARP